Global system for mobile communication (GSM) is one of the most widely used wireless access systems in today's fast growing communication systems. GSM provides circuit-switched data services to subscribers, such as mobile telephone or computer users. General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), which is an extension to GSM technology, introduces packet switching to GSM networks. GPRS uses a packet-based wireless communication technology to transfer high and low speed data and signaling in an efficient manner. GPRS optimizes the use of network and radio resources, thus enabling the cost effective and efficient use of GSM network resources for packet mode applications.
Determining a location of a subscriber's mobile station/handset is often desirable. However, this determination increases radio traffic to the mobile station. Also, many operators of public mobile land networks (PLMN) incur a per/transaction fee for queries to location services. Given the anticipated number of location- based services, these fees may become quite substantial.